Te Veo
by HisoyVeronica
Summary: One-Shot inspirado en la cancion de Lasso con el mismo nombre. Si tu vida felicidad cambia por una estupides tuya, ¿Aceptarias remendar tus errores?


**Disclaimer: Twilight es de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, solo juego con sus personajes. **

**Esto es un One Shot **

**Aclaratoria: Todos son Humanos…**

**Esta inspirado en el video "Te veo" de Lasso aquí les dejo el link: http:/ /www. Youtube .com/ watch?v =eVOqCjdWtaQ&feature =g-all-u& context=G2e55fd5FAAAAAAAAAAA SOLO QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS… **

**Sin más les dejo el One Shot **

**Te Veo **

**Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 24 años, soy alto, pálido, tengo un cabello cobrizo muy alborotado, soy un musculoso, pero sin exagerar, mis ojos son verdes. Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, soy su hijo del medio, mi hermano mayor se llama Emmett, es alto, cabello negro y rizado, pálido como yo y muy musculoso, parece un oso cuando lo conoces, da un poco de miedo, pero es un niño en un cuerpo de adulto, tiene 21 y esta casado con Rosalie, la conoció a las 16 y fueron novios desde el instituto. Mi hermanita menor es Alice, ella tiene 15, es bajita, su cabello es negro y sus puntas van en todas direcciones, pálida y una ADICTA a las compras y tiene novio, se llama Jasper, es hermano de Rosalie y tiene 17 como yo, no me molesta su relación, ya que se nota que se aman profundamente, el la ve como su sol, como su todo, al igual como ve Emmett a Rosalie. **

**Me gusta estar con mis hermanos, pero ellos se ven tan felices que me da cierta envidia, yo también quiero algo así, quiero enamorarme de alguien tanto o más como ellos están enamorados. Aunque eso signifique dejar mi estilo de vida, soy fiestero y tengo una novia diferente cada 2 semanas, pero no me pueden culpar de que todas las chicas que estén a mi alrededor caigan rendidas a mis pies, he tenido muchas novias, pero al poco tiempo me doy cuenta que no he amado de verdad a ninguna y allí es cuando termino con ellas. Ahora estoy soltero.**

**Estoy en mi cuarto divagando, estamos en julio, lo que quiere decir que estamos en vacaciones y puedo estar acostado todo el día, aunque a mis padres no les guste. **

**Me levante temprano, me cepille los dientes y me di una ducha en mi cuarto, me puse un mono negro con líneas blancas a los costados y una camisa con mangas negra y líneas blancas a los costados, toda la ropa era Adidas, y mis zapatos eran unos Adidas negros, muy discretos.**

**Baje a la cocina a tomar el desayuno que me preparo mi mama, Esme. El día transcurrió normal hasta que me llamo mi amigo Alec, diciendo que los chicos nos reuniríamos en la casa de Felix, por que su prima María cumplía años e iba a hacer una fiesta grandísima e invito ha casi toda la ciudad, le dije que iba a llegar a la casa como a las 8pm.**

**Tuve la tarde normal hice ejercicio, toque la guitarra un rato y ha las 7:30 la estaba listo para ir a la casa de Felix.**

**Llegue a la casa de Felix, es igual a la mía, 3 pisos, piscina, sala de juegos, en fin una casa para personas de dinero, como nuestros padres.**

**Estaciones mi Volvo cerca de la puerta, entre por la puerta de atrás, donde estaba la piscina y llegue a la sala que la prima de Félix había ambientado para la fiesta, llegue y allí estaban Alec, Felix, David, Josh, Luis y Jonathan, mis amigos.**

**Nos sentamos al lado de la barra y pedimos nuestras bebidas, whisky, empezamos a hablar de temas banales.**

**Hasta que en el salón entraron 5 chicas realmente hermosas, pero una capto mi atención, una morena. Cabello castaño hasta la cintura, bajita, probablemente 1.70, vestida con un vestido straple negro que le llegaba 10 cm arriba de la rodilla, enseñando sus piernas, kilométricas y unos taconazos negros su maquillaje era oscuro y tenia las uñas rojas al igual que unos labios rojo pasión, era una verdadera diosa. **

**Luis que estaba al lado mio veía a la misma dirección, pero no a MI diosa sino a su amiga rubia, y me tiro la copa encima de la mano.**

**Esa caída de copa llamo la atención de las 4 chicas y de mi diosa, vinieron y mi diosa tomo una servilleta**

**-Vamos, límpiate. – dijo mi diosa e hice lo que dijo, cumpliría cada mandato que sus hermosos labios dijeran**

**-Soy Isabella, pero llámame Bella- Dijo, Se llamaba Bella, MI diosa se llama Bella.**

**Desde esa noche no dejo de pensar en ella, es inteligente, estudia Administración, tiene 24, como yo, le encanta la literatura y las artes, sus padres son René y Charlie Swan, los dueños de Swan Enterprise C. A. una de las empresas mas famosas del país.**

**Esa chica me encanta, cada cosa de ella.**

**Todos los días esperaba verla salir de sus clases en la universidad, ya que por cosas del destino ella estudia en la misma universidad que yo, solo que yo estudio medicina y mi edificio queda un poco alejado del de ella. **

**Una vez, sin premeditación alguna, chocamos y hablamos un poco, me paso su número y su pin.**

**En mi cuarto hay un calendario y desde el día en que la conocí anote los días con X en que tenia contacto con ella, claro, todos los días, desde el día en que la conocí tenían una X.**

**Los siguientes días pensaba en que decirle, que no sonara tonto ni desesperado y me decidí, la invite a salir al cine y acepto. Así transcurrieron 2 meses, donde salíamos, hicimos muchas cosas juntos, fuimos a la playa, fuimos al cine, al teatro, al parque, a centros comerciales, a cenas, etc. **

**Una noche e que estábamos cenando la tome de las manos y me arrodillen en frente de ella y le dije:**

**Bella, me pareces una chica excepcional, maravillosa, divertida, inteligente, te quiero mucho, mas de lo que cualquier persona quiere a otra, no paro de pensar en ti desde el día en que nos conocimos, recuerdo ese vestido negro, que atrajo mi mirada, tus hermosos ojos,¿ me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi novia? **

**Me dijo que si, fui el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Nuestro tiempo juntos era épico, podíamos estar 10 horas recostados en cualquier sitio, sin hablar, solo oyendo la respiración del otro y si ser feliz. **

**Así paso un largo año, y nos decidimos a hacer mas seria nuestra relación, alquilamos un lindo departamento.**

**Nuestro tiempo en ese departamento era muy especial y muy intima. Allí ella perdió su virginidad, allí luego de nuestras salidas, cuando llegábamos yo la atrapaba en mis brazos y la colocaba en contra de la puerta y nos dirigíamos ansiosos a nuestro cuarto a entregarnos en cuerpo y alma. **

**Todo era felicidad, hasta que yo lo arruine. Mis amigos me invitaron a una fiesta y fui solo, ya que Bella tenía noche de chicas. En la fiesta me embriague y una rubia, creo que se llamaba Tanya, se me tiro encima y empezó a besarme, yo la trataba de alejar, pero no pude por el efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo, ella al ver que yo no podía mas con mi borrachera se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y yo como un gran estúpido acepte, llegamos a mi casa y le pedí que se quedara conmigo, ya que no quería dormir solo, y ella acepto, también estaba borracha, en la madrugada los dos despertamos por el calor que había, nos quitamos la ropa y nos quedamos en ropa interior y nos quedamos dormidos nuevamente.**

**Me mataba la cabeza, por eso no quería pararme de mi cama, sentí un cuerpo cálido junto al mio y dije**

**-Amor, ¿que hora es? **

**Pero lo único que oí fue un amargo sollozo. Abrí los ojos preocupado y lo que vi no me gusto, mi hermosa novia, con sus amigas atrás, mi novia estaba llorando y vi a mí alrededor y vi a Tanya encima de mi pecho, dormida y solo con la tanga. Me levante muy rápido despertando a Tanya**

**-Amor, no es lo que piensas. – le decía**

**Ella estaba llorando y me reproche por eso**

**-No me llames amor, ¡sabes que no me harías esto si me amaras! , no te quiero volver a ver. – me dijo **

**Sus amigas me mataban con la mirada, y me gritaban de todo, que era un estúpido, un mal nacido, hasta cosas que no deberían de decir señoritas de categoría. **

**Ese día, con la ayuda de sus amigas, se llevo todas sus cosas del departamento.**

**Me quiero morir por mi estupidez, si tan solo no hubiera ido a esa fiesta, si tan solo no hubiera tomado tanto, mis amigos me trataban de animar pero simplemente no podía, no podía ser feliz sin ella. **

**Un día Salí de mi casa y compre todas las bebidas alcohólicas que conocía y como 5 botellas de cada una, regresen a mi departamento y tome, tome hasta cansarme.**

**Pero al despertar sentí algo diferente y en mi mente oí:**

**Aprovecha este oportunidad, no repitas tus errores que te podrá salir muy caro**

**Y al abrir los ojos estaba en la fiesta de María, la copa de Luis se acababa de caer y hacia mi se dirigía mi diosa, mi bella.**

**Sonreí, esta vez no cometería el mismo error, la haría feliz y no me portaría mal.**

**Porque de los errores se aprende. **

**Y yo aprovechare mi oportunidad para ser feliz con el amor de mi vida.**

**Michas gracias a la cosa, persona o no sé que, que me dio esta oportunidad para ser feliz, no la desaprovechare.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Aquí volví con este One Shot.**_

_**Dejo a su imaginación y punto de vista por qué Ed volvió ala fiesta y pudo remendar sus errores.**_


End file.
